


Bill Loses His Virginity/Bill Cipher Is So In Love It Literally Scares Him

by NotDepressedTM



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bill Cipher, Face-Fucking, First Time, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Axolotl (Gravity Falls), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotDepressedTM/pseuds/NotDepressedTM
Summary: Basically the title. Poor baby just needs some love, and is real surprised when he gets it.
Relationships: Axolotl/Bill Cipher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Bill Loses His Virginity/Bill Cipher Is So In Love It Literally Scares Him

To say Bill was nervous was...an overstatement! He was Bill Cipher, he didn't get nervous! This was simply some new thing to conquer!

Okay, to be honest, he wasn't conquering shit. Axolotl had a foot and a half on him when you compared their human forms and was a hell of a lot stronger. He'd be lying if he said that didn't scare him.

He honestly shouldn't have agreed to this. What was he thinking? _Oh yeah, sure Axo, I'll have sex with you. No strings attached, mhm, sounds great!_ No strings his ass. Bill didn't quite understand his feelings when it came to Axolotl, but he sure as hell knew they fell somewhere on the 'strings' category.

Here he was. The front door to Axo's castle. He could turn back now if he wanted. Call Axo and call it off completely. But honestly...he wanted to see what all the fuss was about. What is so great about sex? And Axo's appearance certainly doesn't hurt the appeal…

An hour later, Axo is still simply talking to him. Boundaries this, boundaries that. Can't they figure that out while they're actually doing it? Figure out what does and doesn't feel good?

Some of the things Axo brought up were absolutely absurd. Using harming magic during sex? Hell no! Hitting? The fuck?

"No one told me that all that was a part of sex.", Bill finally piped up, cutting Axo off from whatever he was saying.

"Well, they don't have to be. But I just assumed you probably wouldn't be vanilla so—", once more, Bill cut him off.

"What the hell does ice cream flavors have to do with sex? Is that another kink?", Bill snapped, long past bored with this.

"Well, it's more of a lack thereof.", Axo responded, calm as ever. And that pissed Bill off. He was so...cool about all of this! He knew for a fact that he wasn't new to sex at all, but could he not show at least a little dignity and be slightly embarrassed?!

This seemed to be what Axo was waiting for, because he cracked a smile. Bill was very unsure about how he felt about that smile because it seemed very sharp and predatory and menacing and his flight or fight instincts kicked in yet every bone of his body whispered _stay_ and that didn't sound too bad.

Axolotl moved to sit beside him on the couch, quite honestly dwarfing him. "Everything alright, dear?"

The nickname sent pleasant but unwelcome shivers down his spine. Those blood-red eyes bore down into his soul, making his breath catch in his throat. "Y-yeah. I'm fine.", Bill cleared his throat, trying to look anywhere but the man in front of him.

Just as suddenly as Axo had cast his shadow over him, he leaned away. Bill's heart rate struggled to slow down, and he couldn't tell whether it was spiked from fear or anticipation. "Are you still sure about this?"

The question came so suddenly that Bill nearly didn't hear it over his own thoughts. It wasn't the suddenness of the question that startled him, however, but the wording. Unlike what many would expect from a guy like Axo, he did not ask if he was okay with going through with it. He did not ask "are you okay with me doing this to you"—because that's exactly what it was. A very intimate, horrifying, and consensual _invasion_ of privacy that is _done to you_ and rarely had he heard from those in his position to be actually more than just "okay" with what was happening, at least in the beginning. Axo was asking not if he was okay with this, but if he was sure he wanted this. He wasn't just going "oh he agreed before, no turning back now", he was giving him a choice.

It took him a minute to remember that Axo was waiting for an answer. He didn't know whether it was curiosity, actual want, him feeling generous, or maybe just shock that Axo would consider him like that, but his response was nothing more than a quick "yes, absolutely", before Axo was on him.

His lips were soft, and so was the kiss. His hands though, despite their pristine softness, were rough on his body but he found that he didn't mind.

He was still scared. He had never given up this kind of power over him before, he was more one to take power of any kind. Axo could really hurt him like this and the thought made him want to teleport back to his safe place, right next to the stone statue of his true form.

Axo must have sensed his nervousness because he stopped grabbing and started caressing, rubbing his hands over every part of Bill's body oh so gently. "It's okay, baby. There's nothing to worry about.", he whispered against his lips and he felt inclined to believe him as much as he did run. His body buzzed with every place that Axo touched him and he felt alight with want. "We can stop at any time, okay sweetheart?"

There it was again, that consideration. Bill almost felt afraid at that too, so fearful that it might be fake. He's never shown anything consideration in his life, why would anything show it to him?

Because he was Axo. Axolotl, the salamander bastard that made him so goddamn confused because no one is that genuinely kind and if they are they are not worth Bill's time yet here he was, still showing him kindness when he was at his most vulnerable and that was what scared him more than anything that might happen that night.

Because he was so kind when Bill made damn sure the entire multiverse knew he didn't deserve that treatment and he might be falling in love.

A soft open-mouthed kiss at his collarbone followed by a gentle bite had Bill keening, arching into it. The culprit chuckled, running his tongue over the mark he left. "Such beautiful sounds. Gonna keep making noises like that for me baby?"

Bill immediately clamped his mouth shut in embarrassment. The result was a tut that has him flooded with an awful feeling. And if he whimpered he would never admit it, but whatever noise he made after that would give him a raised eyebrow and a hum. Axo probably just managed to figure something out that he would use against him and that sent fear striking through his body.

Despite how hard he tried, he would never be able to hide his emotions from Axo. "Hey, hey baby, calm down, okay?", he kissed his forehead. He knew what Axo must be thinking, "we haven't even gotten our clothes off yet! what is he getting so worked up about?" Even Axo would have to be annoyed at this point, but if he was he didn't show it. "Listen, let's add something into this. It's called the color test. I'll ask you for your color and you tell me Green, Yellow, or Red. Green means all good, Yellow means slow down/I'm unsure, Red means stop completely. If you need to use Yellow or Red at any time, you can. Okay?"

"Okay.", Bill nodded. Axo went for his shirt. He forced himself to calm down, letting the god slowly undress him. He felt bare, way too vulnerable. Axo stared at him for a moment, before speaking.

"Color?"

"Green.", Bill didn't hesitate. Then Axo's hands were on him again, back to their original roughness. Bill groaned softly as Axo grabbed his ass and maneuvered him closer.

He leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth. The result was a shuddering gasp and Bill could feel the pride radiating off of him. He glared, and huffed. "You're still clothed.", he pointed out. Axo didn't verbally respond, instead just circling his tongue around the bud in his mouth. Bill rewarded him with an involuntary choked-off moan.

He pulled off, smirking. "So sensitive, so cute."

"Yellow.", Bill interrupted whatever he might have said next. Cute was a no-go. Too much venerability and defencelessness tied to that word. No. "Don't call me that, please."

"Alright, that's off the table. What's your color now?"

"Green."

"Okay. Wanna help me get undressed?", Axo asked. In a subtle way, a way that Bill was pretty sure he liked, it was not a question, not a request. Bill nodded and reached out, hand making its way towards the buttons on Axo's shirt.

Axolotls were known for being very territorial creatures, so the poor maid that got an eyeful of Bill's ass when she walked into the sitting room should not have been so surprised at the growled that tore through Axo's chest.

She bolted but Bill had no such ability. He yelped and jumped back, summoning flames to his hands in defense. Axo looked at him, his angry face immediately switching to one of regret. He reached out to cradle him in his arms but retreated as Bill scrambled out of his hold. "Hey, honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that.."

Bill was scared, yes, but he was also so incredibly turned on and he would rather die than admit that. But he'd rather admit that then have Axo keep acting like _this_. "I'm fine, you just...startled me. Now that it's not such a surprise, I, uh, I kinda liked it.", he said with a smirk. "Think you can do it again?"

Apparently yes. The growl started out as a low rumble in the back of Axo's throat, growing to be what seemed like a warning snarl coming from a fucking animal. Bill worked harder to get those stupid buttons off, practically ripping the shirt trying to get it out of his way. The pants and underwear were a lot easier to get rid of.

They sat there for a minute, admiring each other. Axo's not so little friend stood at attention, and Bill couldn't help but stare. "Oh wow. That's...uh, really big."

"I know. If you think it's too much we can stop here—"

"No. I'm green. Uh, good. Yeah.", Bill leaned down, settling himself comfortably between his legs. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay.", Axo smiled. He put a hand in Bill's hair to gently guide him to his destination. He took the tip into his mouth, gently moving his tongue around it. He had no real clue what he was doing, but based on the sounds Axo made he seemed to be doing good.

He went down a little further, doing his very best to keep pleasing him. "Fuck, Bill!", Axo's hand tightened in his hair and he let out a moan of his own. The vibrations had Axo bucking his hips, almost choking Bill. He didn't mind that either, and decided to push himself further. He had heard a tip a long time ago, about humming to repel your gag reflex. He tried it and it seemed to work, and Axo was definitely putting it to the test.

At this point, he'd stopped moving and let Axo use him as he wished. If it was any earlier in the night, he would have felt shame at the pleasure he gained from this. Bill Cipher, enjoying being submissive?! Never!

He'd probably hate himself when he came back to his senses, but eh. Axolotl was worth losing his dignity for.

Axo forced him off of his cock, panting. "Who taught you how to do that?", he growled. When Bill hesitated to answer, he pulled him forward so he could give a hard slap at his ass. Bill's cry was not at all something negative. He did it again, grinning at how Bill shook. "You gonna tell me?"

"I-I did research!", Bill relented. "I wasn't sure what did and didn't work so I just did what I had found and experimented!"

"Good boy.", and fuck that should not have done what it did to Bill. Axo laid him back down on the couch, mindful of his still stinging asscheeks, and grabbed something from the lamp table at the end of the couch. It was a small bottle of what Bill could only assume was lube.

 _Yellow yellow yellow maybe red goddamnit **yellow** ,_ his mind screamed at him but he kept his mouth shut. Axo wouldn't hurt him, he'd be careful. Right? He wasn't still upset about earlier when he didn't wanna tell him where he learned those tricks, was he?

"Color?"

It took Bill a minute to decide. He took a deep breath. He trusted Axo. The only one he would ever trust like this was Axo so now he was going to put that into action. "Green."

Axo nodded. "Relax, baby. I promise I'm gonna take good care of you."

He put a slicked up finger right up to his ass, using his other hand to rub circles into his hip that coaxed him into relaxing. Then he gently pushed inside.

Well, that's a feeling. A very odd one, and Bill wasn't so sure he hated it. Axo started to move his finger in and out and oh boy did that feel weird. The weirdness quickly started to feel really good, and Bill was biting back a moan and pushing his hips back against Axo's hand.

He took that as a sign to add a second finger, with more lube, and it had Bill gasping. "Does it feel good, baby?", Axo asked, staring at him with adoring amusement. Bill nodded, putting his hand over his mouth to stop from embarrassing himself any further.

Axo grabbed his hand, pulling it down from his mouth. "No. I want to hear you."

Bill shivered, hating and loving that tone of voice. He nodded his understanding and Axo continued.

"Color?"

"Green."

A third finger, a slight burn that wasn't all that unpleasant, and more moans. Axo kept praising him, telling him he was doing so good, and Bill didn't want to love it. Didn't want to preen every time he said those words.

Eventually, Axo pulled out his fingers. Bill knew what was coming next and trembled with anticipation. "Col—"

"Green. Emerald fucking green, please Axo don't you dare fucking stop now, please—", he was silenced with a long, sweet kiss.

"Alright baby. I need you to stay relaxed for me.", and he did, as best he could. The slide in was pretty easy, but it was slow. Which Bill was grateful for, because holy shit it was much bigger in his ass that what it looked. It kinda hurt. Okay, it really hurt, but it wasn't excruciating. He just needed a minute.

"Yellow. Don't move yet, please.", Bill struggled to find a grounding handhold in the cushions. Axo ended up grabbing his hand instead, holding it through the process.

A few minutes later, he took a breath and said "green".

Axo started out slow and soft, gently rubbing his thighs to help him through it. Bill grit his teeth no longer in pain but in pleasure, blocking in his moans that threatened to escape.

"Sweetheart, what have I told you about holding in your sounds?", Axo warned. Bill relented, releasing quiet sighs and gasps when a few good spots were hit. One particular angle had him giving a full-blow moan, and there was that smile again. Axo kept his pace slow, but hit that spot every time and soon had Bill writhing and squirming in place.

"More, please! Oh, titans, Axo!", he begged, practically sobbing with want, no, need. Axo complied, speeding up just a bit.

He progressively got faster and faster, until he was practically ramming Bill into the couch. He hit his target dead-on every time. "Close, fuck, so close!"

"Go ahead, baby.", Axo murmured in his ear.

It only took a couple more perfectly aimed thrusts before Bill was cumming untouched, trembling as he came down from the high.

Axo pulled out of him. Overstimulation and sensitivity are never fun for first-timers, or so he explained later.

"What about you?", Bill sat up. He felt sticky and tired, but he wasn't about to let Axo go without finishing.

"I'm a lot more experienced than you so I have more stamina, you're probably too sensitive to keep going right now—"

"Then let me get you off in another way.", Bill shrugged. He settled himself back between Axo's legs and smiled up at him with mock innocence. "Can you do what you were doing earlier?"

Axo growled, oh boy that growl did things to him, and grabbed him by the hair. This night still had a bit more fun to offer, and Bill was not complaining.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut for this pairing that actually was good enough to post. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
